Beautiful Side of Love
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dia, bintang dari gadis-gadis di sekolah, dan itu sebua gangguan untuknya. Harusnya ia punya seorang gadis untuk menghalau fans yang begitu menggila. Tapi... seorang Kazune tidak tahu dan tidak pernah merasakan itu cinta. Lantas? —Chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

Stuck di judul... sampe bongkar-bongkar buku Deutsch. Tapi takut salah, dan akhirnya kepake bahasa Inggris juga. Huufh... -,-a

Maaf buat Eca-nee, lama banget saia ngebikinnya... m(_ _)m

* * *

******Beautiful Side Of Love******

**.**

**.**

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo.

-

A requested fic from Eca―my friend whose I call her 'sister'

.

- Prologue -

.

Time for reading!

**Kazune's PoV**

.

Pagi, semuanya.

Aku Kazune. Seorang yang biasa, biasa dan biasa. Kecuali kehidupan sekolahku yang agak terganggu dengan hal-hal seperti ini....

Bahkan ketika aku duduk di bangku kelas pun, gadis-gadis seangkatan―tidak, bahkan beberapa di antaranya diatasku―tetap menempel tak jelas di kaca seperti rombongan cicak yang menunggu nyamuk di baliknya.

Walau ketika aku menoleh cuek, mereka tetap mendengungkan namaku, seolah aku ini maling yang baru saja menggasak barang berharga mereka.

Kenapa dengan mereka ya? Padahal wajahku standar saja, bahkan punya otak cemerlang pun tidak. Peringkatku di kelas juga biasa.

"Pagi, Kazune!!"

Ah, itu sahabatku, Jin. Ah, menurutku dia lebih layak mendapatkan fans lebih banyak daripada diriku. Dia berwajah diatas standar, dan seorang artis pula. Tapi entah kenapa, banyak perempuan di sekolah ini lebih mengejar diriku. Apa istimewanya sih?

Apalagi banyak yang bercerita, kalau aku rata-rata adalah cinta pertama mereka.

Wha? Sampai segitunya? Parah.

Aku saja belum pernah merasakan cinta―jujur.

Meski banyak gadis di sekelilingku, tak ada satupun yang bisa meluluhkanku.

Sebenarnya seperti apa sih, cinta itu? Aku juga ingin merasakan....

"Kazuneee!!!" seseorang menyambar pundakku dan langsung mencubit pipiku.

Ah, tak salah, ini pasti Michiru.

Benar saja. Ketika kutolehkan kepalaku, tampak cengiran tak jelasnya bersamaan dengan rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit bergoyang karena angin yang ditimbulkan oleh langkah seribunya.

"Sudah, sudah. Lepaskan!" aku meronta.

Lalu Jin duduk di hadapanku, menopangkan dagunya.

"Huh, gadis-gadis itu sepertinya tidak mau berhenti mengejarmu, Kazune...."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Tak tahu jawaban apa yang mesti kuberikan.

"Kazune kan ganteng~" sahut Michi.

Ukh, aku menoleh seram padanya. Ma-masak seorang laki-laki memuji wajah laki-laki lain?!

Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Buh, sahabatku yang satu ini memang gila bercanda!

"Aku iri padamu, Kazune. Banyak gadis yang jatuh cinta padamu."

"Jatuh cinta?" aku berpura-pura tak paham.

"Jangan bodoh, Kazune," jawabnya dingin. Dasar.

"Ah, cinta. Aku juga bingung. Bagaimana mereka bisa jatuh cinta hanya dalam waktu singkat―dan bahkan tidak mengenalku lebih jauh?"

"Dasar polos," Jin mencibir padaku.

"Cinta itu tidak mesti datang dalam waktu yang panjang, tapi bisa terjadi pada pandangan pertama. Cinta itu indah, Kazune," Michiru ikut memberikan opininya.

"Huh, begitu ya?"

"Makanya, cepat cari pacar, sebelum para _fangirl_ itu menggila padamu. Mungkin pacar yang kau bawa kesana-kemari bisa membuat mereka _illfeel_," saran Jin.

"Entahlah. Belum ada yang pernah membuatku jatuh cinta," aku menghela nafas―agak kesal.

"Kazuuneee!!!!"

Aih, aku mendengarnya―tentu saja, suara sekeras itu siapa yang tidak mendengarnya?

Dan dalam kurun waktu sekian detik, pemilik suara itu sudah menggeser posisi Michi, memelukku dari belakang.

"Lepaskan!!" aku meronta sedemikian rupa. Huh, menyebalkan!

"Jangan begitu, Kazune...."

"Rika... Kubilang, lepaskan!!"

Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah, dan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya di hadapanku. Uh....

Lalu di belakangnya muncul dua orang. Ha ha, apalagi kalau bukan teman satu gengnya itu. Ah, aku mengatai mereka geng? Aku sendiri pun seperti satu geng dengan dua orang ini. Sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas. Bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Yang berambut biru gelap panjang itu Himeka, sepupuku. Dan yang berkepang dua dengan warna rambut hijau toska itu Miyon. Aku beruntung. Mereka berdua tidak seperti sang ketua yang... yah, seperti inilah....

Memang sih, Rika manis. Dia adik ketua OSIS lagi. Keluarganya mungkin lebih dari cukup di masalah finansial. Tapi sikapnya yang agak kekanak-kanakan dan sering memaksakan kehendaknya―egois―itu membuatku sedikit kurang suka. Tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya sih....

Dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya sekali waktu. Tapi kutolak karena memang aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa. Buat apa aku membohonginya dengan menerima cintanya?

Tapi rupanya Rika tak mau menyerah...

"Biarkan saja mereka, Kazune," ucap Rika lagi―ketika ia melirik ke jendela.

"Iya, iya...." jawabku malas. Biar tak kau peringatkan, aku pun tahu....

"Kazune, kita mau ikut denganku di kantin? Biar aku yang membayar," ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku sudah sarapan," kulirik sedikit Himeka di belakang Rika. Dia yang memasakkan untukku tadi pagi―ya, aku cuma tinggal berdua dengannya semenjak orang tua kami bekerja di luar negeri.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi ya, Kazune," katanya melangkah keluar.

Aku hanya mengangkat alisku, enggan memberikan jawaban berupa suara.

Michiru dan Jin cuma tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya kau layak dinobatkan menjadi pangeran sekolah, Kazune," Michi menepuk punggunggku keras-keras.

Kuulaskan senyum kecut. Hiperbolis―menurutku.

Haah... Entah bagaimana caranya meredakan para gadis di luar sana....

.

**End of Kazune's PoV.**

** - to be continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

_March 9th, 11:04 AM_

Well, prologue udah kelar. Just wait for next chappie! XD

soal diksii... aku ga terlalu masukin di sini, maaf ya~

Hope there is no problem with my ideas and time for typing these....

Thanks!! \^0^/

-

_A Happiness from Starry Nite,_

_. kazuka ritsuzuya ._

**.**

**.**

**R-e-v-i-e-w?**


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf apdetnya telat, author abal yang satu ini punya banyak rekues dan tugasnya sebagai anak SMA membuatnya (hampir) gila... =,=

balasan review ada di bawah~ have a nice reading! xD

******Beautiful Side Of Love******

**.**

**.**

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo.

A requested fic from Eca―my friend whose I call her 'sister'

.

- Chapter I -

.

.

Ah, hari sekolah datang lagi, keluh Kazune. Ia melangkah tanpa semangat yang berarti.

Hari sekolah, sama dengan bertemu dengan para gadis yang terlalu _addicted _dengan dirinya, dan hasilnya membuatnya bosan. Seandainya bisa memilih, Kazune lebih senang untuk merubah wajahnya menjadi pemuda biasa. Menjadi populer itu tak selamanya menyenangkan, keluhnya lagi.

Pagi ini sengaja ia datang pagi-pagi. Supaya tak banyak yang mengejarnya di koridor sekolah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dan, bingo! Kazune salah. Sudah ada satu grup wanita yang menunggunya secara khusus di depan pintu kelas hanya untuk menyerahkan kotak-kotak berpita manis.

Astaga, Kazune telah lupa bahwa hari ini adalah Valentine.

Kazune tersenyum kecut. Ingin lari—tapi jelas sudah terlambat. Apa boleh buatlah, tak ada opsi lain selain menghadapinya.

"Ohayou, Kazune-kun!"

"O-ohayou!" Kazune balas menyapa.

"Ini untukmu, terima ya, Kazune-kun!"

"Heh! Milikku saja ya Kazune-kun! Ya?"

"Tidak! Milikku!"

"Eh, tung—"

"Kazune-kun! Makan cokelat buatanku terlebih dahulu, ya!"

"Tidak! Punyaku dulu! Pasti punyaku lebih enak!"

"He-hei!" Kazune berusaha melerai keributan yang terlampau pagi ini. "Baik, baik, akan kuterima semuanya. Terima kasih banyak, ya. Selamat hari Valentine," Kazune memberikan senyum palsu. Ya, ia tahu itu palsu, tapi lebih baik daripada ia membuang dengan kejam cokelat-cokelat manis ini, bukan?

"Ya! Selamat hari Valentine, Kazune-kun! Kutunggu balasannya di White Day ya~"

"Apa?" Kazune kaget. Ah, ya, betul. Sebuah pemberian di Valentine akan dibalas di White Day, Kazune juga baru mengingatnya. Bagus, jadi ada berapa hadiah White Day yang harus dipersiapkan? teriak Kazune sebal—dalam hati kecilnya.

Kazune tersenyum manis lagi, "Hng, bisakah kalian kembali ke kelas kalian sendiri? Kalian bisa dimarahi gadis kelas ini, ne?"

"Baiklah, apapun kata Kazune-kun, akan kami turuti~" ucap salah satunya—centil—yang membuat Kazune geram.

_Uh, kenapa tidak kuusir saja? Katanya mereka akan menuruti apapun yang kukatakan?_

Kazune lagi-lagi membatin. _Great,_ Kazune, kau lumayan kejam hari ini. Tapi semua demi ketenanganmu, apa boleh buat?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Bagus, Kazune. Kalau begini aku berharap Valentine terjadi dua belas kali dalam satu tahun," Jin berkata dengan mulut penuh. Dua batang cokelat tergenggam di tangannya.

"Ya, ya, ya," Kazune menjawab malas. Masih pagi, baru lima belas menit kedatangannya, ia sudah menerima dua puluh batang cokelat. Dan semua ia serahkan pada Jin yang termasuk penggemar cokelat.

"Uh, gadis-gadis ternyata pintar membuat makanan, ya. Cokelat mereka lezat semua."

Kazune tak bergeming.

"Hei, Kazune," Micchi menyambung. "Kapan kau akan memakan satu saja cokelat Valentine? Beberapa tahun ini, setiap Valentine, meskipun kau mendapat puluhan cokelat, selalu Jin yang memakannya..."

Kazune mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku belum berminat."

"Belum berminat bagaimana? Apa kamu tidak tergiur dengan benda-benda ini?"

"Tidak. Belum ada yang bisa membuatku meluluh."

"Ah, meluluh. Bahasamu terlalu tinggi, Kazune-chan!" ejek Jin.

"... Apa kamu mau cokelatnya kuambil kembali?"

"Tidak! Ya, baik, baik, Tuan Kazune yang dingin," jawab Jin mengalah.

Kazune melamun. Apa yang ia pikirkan, ia sendiri pun bingung harus berpikir apa. Tepatnya, kosong.

"Eh, Kazune," Micchi menyikut Kazune.

"Apa? Kau juga mau cokelatnya?"

"Bukan!" sanggah Micchi. "Itu, lihat. Itu siswi baru, ne?"

Kazune melirik ke arah yang ditunjukkan Micchi. Ada seorang gadis manis berkepang dua yang berdiri ragu di depan pintu.

"Dia?" tanya Kazune.

"Ya. Atau siswi dari kelas yang lain?"

Kazune tertegun. Manis, juga, pikirnya.

"Manis ya, Kazune," Micchi mengendikkan dagunya ke arah sang gadis.

"Ya," jawab Kazune, spontan. Alam bawah sadarnya yang bekerja.

Jin hampir tersedak. Lantas mengayunkan tangan kirinya—yang tentunya masih menggenggam cokelat—ke wajah Kazune.

"Kau sadar?"

Kazune menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tersadar ketika Jin menggoyang tangannya berkali-kali di depan matanya. "Ya?"

"Ckckck, sepertinya—"

Belum Jin menyelesaikan katanya, Kazune telah beranjak pergi ke depan pintu. Dua sahabatnya hanya saling melempar pandangan heran. Apa Kazune baru tertulari virus Valentine? Mereka berdua memutuskan mengekor si pirang itu.

"Kau—"

"Ah, apa benar ini kelas 10-9?" gadis berambut cokelat itu dengan cepat menyanggah.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"A-ah, yoroshiiku ne, saya siswi yang akan masuk ke kelas ini," ujarnya membungkuk hormat pada Kazune.

"Eh? Ya. Yoroshiiku dozoimasu. Tak usah terlalu formal," balas Kazune. "Namamu?"

"Hanazono Karin. Pa-panggil saja Karin."

"Panggil aku Kazune," Kazune mengulurkan tangannya. "Silahkan masuk," Kazune lantas mempersilahkan.

"A-apa boleh? Aku mau menunggu guru mempersilahkanku masuk," Karin tersenyum malu.

"Tidak harus. Daripada kau menjadi pusat perhatian di depan, lebih baik kau masuk saja."

"Demo—"

"Sudahlah, ayo," Kazune menarik pergelangan tangan Karin. "Di sudut belakang sebelah kiri masih ada tempat kosong. Kau bisa menempatinya."

"Ya, doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Kazune-kun..." Karin kembali membungkukkan diri di depan Kazune.

"Tentu. Douitashimashita."

"Hei," bisik Micchi pada Jin. "Apa kau juga berpikir apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Jin mengangguk. Tapi masih sempat memasukkan potongan cokelat ke mulutnya. "Ya. Mungkin dia sedang tidak normal."

Micchi menggeleng.

"Tapi, gadis itu manis juga, ya..."

Micchi mengangkat alisnya. Baik, ia mendapat firasat kurang baik akan ini.

Sepertinya akan ada persaingan, mungkin?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**Break time...**

Kazune memutar matanya menuju sisi lain kelas. Sisi yang berseberangan dengan tempat duduknya. Si gadis Hanazono manis itu duduk seorang diri. Benar, hanya tersisa mereka berdua di sana.

Dua anak buah—mungkin selayaknya disebut seperti itu—Kazune beralasan perut mereka lapar dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Kazune tertarik secara tak sadar pada Karin. Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk terus menatap ke sana. Untung saja gadis itu tak menyadarinya—jika ia sadar, mungkin Kazune tak akan punya muka lagi untuk melakukan hal diam-diam seperti ini.

Kazune berdiri. Jalan langkahnya menuju ke jendela penjuru kiri kelas tersebut.

Sementara Karin, tak memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia tampak sedang mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya—itu yang Kazune perhatikan.

Sebatang cokelat. Karin tersenyum seorang diri ketika menemukan benda itu.

"_Cokelat? Valentine?"_ Kazune mengernyitkan keningnya.

Perlahan Karin membuka pembungkus kertas silvernya. Pita merah dilepaskannya perlahan dengan satu gerakan anggun—di mata Kazune.

"Baru masuk, kau sudah mendapat cokelat Valentine, wah, hebat!" Kazune menghampirinya. Berdiri menyilang tangan di samping Karin.

Karin menengadah. "E-eh, Kazune-kun? Ehm, bukan begitu—"

"Siapa yang memberimu? Apa siswa kelas ini ada yang memberimu?"

"Bukan," sanggah Karin. Terjeda karena ia menyempatkan menggigit cokelat miliknya. "Ini buatanku sendiri."

"Buatanmu sendiri?" Kazune heran. "Untuk apa kau membuat cokelat untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Senyum manis Karin berubah makna. Matanya sejenak kosong. "Valentine adalah hari kasih sayang yang indah, bukan, Kazune-kun?"

"Ya. Dan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang yang indah dari siapa-siapa. Karenanya, aku membuat cokelat kasih sayang untukku sendiri, sekedar menyemangati diriku, kalau aku masih bisa bertahan dengan mengasihi diriku sendiri. Kalau aku tidak mengasihi diriku, mungkin aku sudah tidak punya nyawa..."

Kazune menurunkan tangannya. Tertegun.

"Maaf, kau yatim-piatu?"

Karin mengangguk. "Ya. Aku dititipkan pada bibi yang sibuk sekali. Karena nilaiku di sekolah sebelumnya jelek, aku dipindahkan ke sekolah ini yang memang mempunyai asrama putri. Agar aku lebih disiplin."

Kazune menghela nafas panjang. Hanya berjeda beberapa detik, ia mendekat pada Karin dan turut menggigit cokelat di tangan gadis itu.

"Ka-kazune-kun?" Karin nampak terkejut. "Ke-kenapa?"

Kazune mengunyahnya. "Hm, enak juga, walau agak sedikit pahit."

Wajah Karin berubah sebal. Sementara pintu kelas dimasuki oleh dua orang yang familiar—Jin serta Micchi. Bertepatan ketika Kazune turut menggigit cokelat milik Karin.

"Nah, biarkan tempat ini memberimu kasih sayang yang lebih, Karin. Mari kita berbagi," Kazune tersenyum manis.

Karin tertegun pula—selebihnya tersipu.

"Ah! Cokelat Valentine pertama yang dimakan Kazune!" seru Micchi tak memikirkan norma kesopanan lagi—menunjuk-nunjuk pada mereka berdua.

"Hei!" Kazune menegurnya. Mengendik sebentar pada Karin, melempar senyum sekilas.

"Sudahlah, ayo—" Kazune merengkuh pundak mereka berdua. Menggandengnya keluar kelas.

"Lepaskan," ucap Jin sinis.

Kazune lagi-lagi keheranan.

"Jin?"

Jin tak menjawab. Ia membungkam dengan dalih mengisap minuman kemasan.

.

"Eh, lihat, lihat!"

"Ada apa?" beberapa turut melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk sang pemanggil—menuju balik kaca.

"Dia baru di sini. Tapi sepertinya dekat sekali dengan Kazune-sama."

"Mana?"

"Ah, tidak terlalu cantik!"

"Sebaiknya, kita apakan?"

.

"Apa? Si Hanazono itu?" Rika memukul meja. Membuat tiga gelas jus yang di sana hampir menumpahkan isinya.

Ah, berita cepat menyebar.

"Iya," jawab si pelapor. Gadis dengan cepol dua pada rambut pirangnya. "Tadi aku lihat dia berbagi cokelat Valentine dengan Kazune-kun."

"Berbagi? Ha? Bahkan Kazune saja tidak mau memakan cokelatku! Kenapa bisa—"

"Sudahlah, Rika-chan," Himeka dengan suara lembutnya berusaha menenangkan Rika.

"Huh!"

Rika menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya dengan langkah cepat dan terdengar marah. Dapat diduga, anak itu menuju kelas.

Nah, Karin, sepertinya kau mendapat ancaman...

**.**

**.**

**- to be continued ****–**

**.**

_May 30th, 8:37 PM_

.

Maaf telat banget, ya. Tugas sebagai siswa SMA ternyata repot sekali, belum lagi rekues-rekues lain..

gomen, mianhae… m(_ _)m

review?


End file.
